Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 63
Supporting Characters: * Juanita Castilla * Señora Castilla Antagonists: * Henry Perkins Other Characters: * Tom Lyman Locations: * ** *** Lantenego Street | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle2 = The World's Greatest Stuntman | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Stanley Strong, Stunt-Man Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Igor Yellzit, film director Locations: * ** *** Jumbo Movie Company Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker3_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle3 = The Camera Fiend | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Liederman | Inker5_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle5 = Captain Kid: "... Sounds Off" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid | Writer6_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler6_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker6_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle6 = The Cult of Curse, part 3: Arena of Horror | Synopsis6 = Captain Marvel saves the crowd from being eaten by Oggar's lions and cages the attacking animals. Oggar manages to find four people willing to join his cult, but they turn out to be loonies who think they're Julius Caesar, Samson, Nero, and Napoleon Bonaparte. He plans to slay them for wasting his time, but then realizes their delusions may be useful to his plans to restore the world of ancient Rome and Egypt. The villain brands them with the mark of the cloven hoof and threatens that if they fail or desert him, the curse will drive them insane. Captain Marvel catches up to Oggar and after another pointless battle he gives up and decides to destroy Oggar's temple. The immortal conjures a flying chariot to escape with his new converts, not realizing he's left "Samson" behind, who follows the example of his namesake and thinks he's tearing down the temple Captain Marvel's actually destroyed. For deserting Oggar the curse strikes "Samson." However since he was already insane, it instead reverses his condition and leaves him sane again. Meanwhile Oggar sets up a race track in Death Valley, and secretly has the gamblers who show up for the race sign a contract to join the Cult of the Curse if his horse wins. Captain Marvel enters the race himself to save the unwitting victims. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * "Julius Caesar" * "Napoleon" * "Nero" * Sampson (John T. Jones) Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** | Notes = * The Cult of the Curse chapter has the same title as the one before it. The teaser from the previous issue gives the title as "The Mark of the Cloven Hoof." * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Dopey Danny Dee by George Marko ** Tightwad Tad ** Whipper Snappers: "Beach Nuts" ** "The Lie That Killed" (text story) by Louis Wolfe | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}